


Those NSFW!

by yaya1029



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Charles Xavier, Bunny Boy, Centaur Erik, Dildos, Dom Charles Xavier, Dom/sub, Fanart, Gags, M/M, NSFW do help dealing my depression, Spanking, Sub Charles Xavier, Sub Erik Lehnsherr, Threesome, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaya1029/pseuds/yaya1029
Summary: Domesticate a wild horse, cage him with iron chain, give him a beautiful collar.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domesticate a wild horse, cage him with iron chain, give him a beautiful collar.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe those hands are belong to David and Walter on the top-left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like bunny?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sub/top!Erik and dom/bottom!Charles.


End file.
